


The Starlord and The Prince

by press05



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: Peter saves a frog which leads to him befriending a young magical-alien-prince who whisks him away to his kingdom. In space![A Peter grows up with Asgardians instead of Ravagers AU]





	1. Bonded by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine! I haven't written in a while so I'm out of practice but hopefully it's not too incomprehensible. ;w;

It was a crappy birthday week, Peter decided.  
  
His mother hadn't been doing so good. He knew that being in the hospital the last half of the month didn't mean good things but he had hope. He had wished on every star and prayed every night that a miracle would happen. Meredith Quill would spring back to better health and then the two of them would share a piece of pie together.  
  
It was like he was being ignored by all fronts and his mother was just getting worse and worse.  
He feared visiting her. What if…  
  
He gripped his backpack straps as he banished the thought away. No. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't think about how pale and weak she was. He couldn't think about her difficulty staying focused while they spoke. He refused to think about his mother dying.  
  
She's going to get better.  
  
That's all he wanted for his birthday and if he could have that he wouldn't ask for anything ever again.  
  
Peter exhaled and decided to just think about school. He had homework to do. No big deal. He was sure his grandpa could help him since it was history. Maybe he lived during that time? That would make things super easy if that was the case! The thought kind of cheered him up and maybe his grandpa would like talking about the past and stuff.  
  
He continued his walk home only to pause. A few feet away from him were two boys he knew from school. They were much bigger than him and were very occupied by something on the ground. They poked at it with a stick. Peter normally would just ignore them and keep walking but his curiosity got the better of him. He approached and found they were poking a little frog with the stick. The poor thing looked so distressed! Then one of the boys picked up a big piece of rock, then raised it high as if to aim. Quickly, Peter moved to get between the bullies and the frog.  
  
"Leave 'im alone!" he yelled holding his arms out.  
  
The boys looked annoyed with his interruption. "Get out of the way, kid."  
  
"Yeah, it's just a frog."  
  
Peter shook his head and before the other boys could argue or move he had scooped the little thing and bolted.  
  
He was sure they made chase but it didn't last long as he ran into a forested area. He didn't stop until he was sure he was alone. Panting slightly, he gently looked at the frog in his hands. Poor thing. "It's alright, buddy...you're safe now."  
He looked around and frowned, they weren't near any water. "I'll take you home."  
  
Peter didn't expect a reply of course. Frogs didn't talk.   
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
He almost squeezed the thing in fear when he heard the voice but thankfully he didn't instead he just stared.  
  
"Set me down, please?"  
  
Nodding dumbly Peter did as the frog asked. Once on the ground the frog squeezed its eyes shut then before him was a young boy in its place instead. Like magic.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
The boy stood up and let out a sigh. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
"You're welcome," Peter managed to stammer in return only to blurt out, "are you a magical prince?" afterwards.  
  
The boy nodded. "I am," he bowed his head slightly, "I am Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard."  
  
"My name's Peter Quill of um Missouri," he decided it was only polite to introduce himself in return. "Sometimes my mom calls me Starlord." He hoped that would impress the other boy. The kids in his class just made fun of him. Maybe the magical prince would be interested?  
  
Loki smiled slightly. "Lord of the stars?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "My momma says my daddy was from the stars," he couldn't help but look up at the sky before continuing, "says he was an angel made of pure light."  
  
The boy had looked up too as if expecting some sort of light show before shrugging. "Gods do visit mortals from time to time so I'm sure it could be true."  
  
"Gods?"  
  
Loki grinned. "Well, my father says we're not gods but we look like it to midgardians."  
  
Midgardians? Huh. If it weren't for the fact that he saw the boy was a frog not too long ago he'd have laughed and continued his walk home. Loki explained to him that there were nine realms which Peter equated to planets. “So, like, you’re some kind of magical alien prince!”

Loki considered this. “I suppose that would be correct.”

“Why were you a frog and how’d you get here? Do you have a spaceship?” He knew he was probably getting a little too excited so he took a breath and apologized. “I just never met a magical alien prince before I don’t mean to be rude or nothin’.”

The other boy didn’t seem fazed. “It’s alright! It’s only natural you would be so amazed by all this.” He puffed up his chest a little and Peter stifled a giggle. Loki explained that he got to Earth by stumbling upon a hidden passage while playing hide and seek with his brother and his friends. “I took the shape of a frog to hide better.”

“Ain’t that cheating?”

Loki shrugged. “Thor didn’t say I couldn’t.”

Peter supposed that was fair. Maybe.

“Anyway, I waited but something wasn’t right so I left my hiding spot and found myself in an unfamiliar place.” He looked a bit bashful admitting the rest of his story, “I’m still new at shapeshifting and when I’m nervous I find it difficult to change back.”  
  
“Well, shoot that’s alright,” Peter tried to console, “not everything has to be easy, at least that’s what my momma says.” He pursed his lips as he tried to remember what she had told him. “The first step to gettin’ good at something is being bad at it! You changed back so you’re getting better.” Yeah that sounded right.  
  
Loki smiled a little. “Your mother is very wise but I suppose that’s just how mothers are. They know things.”  
  
Peter smiled. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”  
  
The two just continued to chat until Peter noticed it getting darker.  
  
“Oh shoot! I better be goin’ home.” He looked worriedly at Loki when he remembered that the other boy was from another planet entirely. “How’re you gettin’ home?”

Loki waved away his worry. “I’ll call for Heimdall. He’ll fetch me I’m sure.”

Peter bit his lip. “Y’sure? Maybe NASA could take you home on a ship or something…”

The prince shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I don’t need to make other people aware of Asgard.” He pouted. “My father would just punish me no doubt.” He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “If Heimdall doesn’t hear me then I will just find the passage from before.”

“Will I ever see you again?” He liked his new friend. His classmates were all jerks and avoided him like the plague or picked fights with him. Loki was nice and way cooler and a magic alien prince!

“Of course.” Loki smiled looking sure. “I have a good memory so once I know where the passage is I’ll use it to visit you.”

Peter’s eyes lit up, excited by that promise. “You mean it?”

The prince nodded and held his hand out to Peter. He took hold of the other boy’s hand giving it a little shake. “We’re bonded by fate, my friend.”  
  
Peter grinned he liked the sound of that!  
  
The two parted ways and Peter swore he saw light in the distance. He smiled to himself as thoughts buzzed through his head. Magic and aliens and passages that defied space and time? It was like he was in one of those cool stories his grandmother told.  
  
He hurried along home. He was probably going to hear a lot from his grandfather but it was alright. It was worth it. He had made a friend and a special one at that. For once things were looking up and maybe just maybe this birthday week wasn’t as crappy as he thought!  
  
\--

Things had escalated since that day.  
  
Adults, family members he didn’t really know, seemed to frequent his home. They’d come and go speaking in hushed tones or outright going silent when he was anywhere nearby. They all looked at him with pitying eyes and he ignored them. Grandpa was the one looking after him and making sure he got to school and visiting his mother so he didn't care much for them.  
  
He had been so excited to tell his mother all about Loki and she seemed to be lucid and listening which was good! This had to be a sign that she was getting better! As his retelling got to the fantastical bits he was met with disapproval from his grandfather.  
  
“Pete, son, you shouldn't waste time you got telling stories like that. Be honest.”

Peter had frowned. He didn’t understand. He was honest! How was he wasting time?

“Daddy, I believe him,” his mother had mustered in a soft tone, “it’s just like how I met his daddy...magical and wonderful.”  
  
His grandfather was silent but Peter knew he wasn’t happy. He left the room soon after. His mother just smiled at him looking tired. “Don’t mind him, sweetie...he’s just scared.”

“What for?”  
  
His mother didn’t answer just closed her eyes, having fallen asleep.  
  
The drive home that night was a quiet one and once parked in the driveway his grandfather didn’t make any move to get out of the car.  
  
“Pete,” his grandfather started. “Your momma is very sick.”  
  
Peter waited, his guts feeling twisted.  
  
“I don’t think she has a lot of time left.”  
  
Peter didn’t reply just got out of the car he wasn’t going to have this conversation.

He didn’t see sign of Loki again and Peter couldn’t blame him. He was human and boring and not special. Why would a magical alien prince want to hang out with him? A part of him had thought maybe he just imagined it all. That wasn’t the case though because the bullies from before certainly remembered him stealing their frog. They made sure to show how much they didn’t appreciate it by giving him a black eye.

His grandfather just shook his head in disappointment.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re doin’ this to your mother,” he muttered picking him up from school. “She’s gonna have to hear about you fighting and see that eye.”  
  
Peter scowled before pulling out the walkman from his backpack. He tuned out whatever else his grandpa had to say and ignored the looks. His mind instead drifted to the music. Trivia and other little facts turning in his head as he listened to the lyrics. The car stopping and parking brought Peter out of his little reverie and he felt numb realizing they were at the hospital.  
  
The walk to the familiar wing was agonizing that day. Peter didn’t feel any better when met with random family members waiting for them near his mother’s room. He was told to wait outside and he was relieved to do so. He sat slumped in one of the waiting room chairs, thoughts drifting in and out as music continued to play. He eyed the door and part of him wondered what would happen if he got up and left? It was like that saying, ‘if a tree fell in the woods and no one was there to hear would it make a sound?’ and Peter knew the answer was yes. He wished he was wrong. He wished that leaving meant that whatever was going on would just wait and his mother would be okay.

Unbidden, Peter found himself in his mother’s room.  
  
His grandfather stuffed the birthday gift his mother had for him in his backpack along with his walkman. His mother was speaking to him and he refused to look. He was having a hard time even processing her words. Open the gift when she was gone? His dad was going to come back for him? His mother kept speaking. She was here. She was alive. Why were all these people gathered around as if she wasn’t? Why was everyone crying? Why was his mother’s voice barely a whisper?  
  
“Take my hand, Peter.”  
  
He turned his head and tried to hide against his grandfather’s side, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
“Peter, take my hand,” she tried again.  
  
“Pete, c’mon.”  
  
“...Peter.”  
  
He opened his eyes when heard the flatline.  
  
It had all been a blur after that. He was removed from the room and was told to stay outside. Before he knew it Peter had run out of the hospital. He didn’t stop. He had to get away from that place away from all of it. Once a good distance away he found himself a place to sit and break down to cry more than he already was. Why hadn’t he taken her hand? Why?  
  
He let out a scream.  
  
“Starlord.”  
  
Peter looked up, hiccuping and gasped. “L-Loki!”  
  
The boy had a hand out, a little ball of light glowing. His expression was of concern but he didn’t ask at least not yet. “I was looking for you.”  
  
“How’d you find me?” His throat felt raw from screaming but Loki being here and the magic were good distractions from whatever the hell was going on right now.  
  
_Just don't think about it, Peter._  
  
“Magic of course,” he sighed still looking at him in worry, “I didn’t think it would be night time here. In Asgard it’s still the afternoon but I didn’t want to turn around and go home.”  
  
Peter sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears and snot. “I thought you didn’t wanna see me again.”  
  
Loki shook his head. “I was being reprimanded by my father so I had to wait to see you again.”  
  
“O-oh.” Well, that explained things.  
  
The prince just sighed again, he opened his mouth to speak only to pause at the sound of a twig snapping. He grabbed Peter’s hand. “Let’s go there’s someone else here.”  
  
Peter was thinking maybe it was his grandfather until he heard strange voices in the distance. He squeezed the other boy’s hand and the two ran. The voices were getting closer and they sounded angry. Loki looked back then looked at Peter. “Someone is after you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You aren’t safe here,” Loki started to lead him down a specific path. “We’re going to Asgard where you’ll be safe. We must hurry.”  
  
He trusted Loki so he followed and eventually the two were standing near a cave. The two took a moment to catch their breath. “We lost them for now.”  
  
“What’s goin’ on, Loki?”  
  
His friend looked at him and sighed. “Aliens are looking for you.”

“You could understand them?”  
  
“With magic yes but we have to get you away from them, Peter.” Loki looked determined. “You saved my life now it’s my turn to save yours.”  
  
Peter gripped his backpack and nodded. “Thank you.” He sniffled. “Thank you, Loki.”  
  
The night had been just too much and now there was danger lurking, Peter wasn't too keen on meeting any of it. Why were aliens after him? He shuddered as his mind supplied images of old sci-fi movies where people are abducted to be experimented on or worse eaten like some kind of delicacy. Loki promised to protect him and well, how could he say no? The guy was a magical alien prince after all and what would be his next chance to visit another realm? He was sorry that he didn't tell his grandpa he left but maybe later when the aliens weren't looking for him he'd come back and apologize. That sounded good.  
  
The other boy gave him a weak smile before offering his hand. “Let’s go before they catch up to us.”


	2. Like a Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Loki's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine ;w;)/ Hope you enjoy reading.

Peter followed Loki through the cave unsure of how long the trek had become. There was nothing but darkness behind him, the only light source was the magical one in Loki’s palm.

“We’re almost there,” Loki informed him as they continued walking.

Peter squinted as sure enough light from the exit poked through the darkness. This made the boys walk a bit faster. Loki made the little ball of light vanish as soon as they stepped out of the cave.

“Whoa!” Peter looked around in amazement. They had left it was night and now it was day! “This is Asgard?”

Loki smiled. “Technically but we’re a little outside where people usually are.”

All around them were just trees and plants and such. “The air is the same as Earth’s, huh?”

The prince just looked bemused. “I suppose.” He shook his head before leading Peter away from the cave entrance. “Come, it’s a little ways back to the palace.”

That’s right! Magical space princes lived in palaces! Magical space palaces!

Peter grinned in excitement as he moved to catch up with the other boy.

It wasn’t long until buildings came into view, they were almost golden as the sun’s rays reflected off them. Peter had to stop just to admire what he could see. It wasn’t like any city he’s been to. Well, he had only been to St. Louis one time but this wasn’t anything like that! The view kind of reminded him of when Dorothy found the Emerald City, just full of possibilities and adventure. He definitely wasn’t in Missouri anymore.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Peter turned to Loki. “Yes!”

The other boy smiled, pleased with his reaction. “Your new home.”

“Are you sure?” Peter bit his lip. He was definitely psyched about all this but what if Loki’s parents just sent him back to get abducted by aliens? After all, he was just a human. He twisted his hands together. “What if I say somethin’ like really rude by accident and your parents hate me?”

He’s had a fairytale read to him a time or two and the occasional mythology story. Royalty or gods tended to be offended by a lot of things. Then of course sometimes, he knew he said things he shouldn’t. His grandfather said that he had a case of “foot-in-mouth” during the worst of times. He didn’t quite understand but he knew it got him into more trouble than he can count. The last thing he needed was to make Loki’s parents hate him.

Loki put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “They keep Thor around and he says and does plenty of stupid rude things. You’ll be fine!”

Well, that sort of reassured him but still maybe he could offer something to sweeten the pot?

“I promise I’ll help do any chores you need done if that means they’ll like me,” he made a gesture of crossing his heart and his friend merely gave him a funny look.

“I’m a prince, Peter. I don’t really have any chores,” he said bemused. “I mean it, don’t worry.” He led him towards what had to be a courtyard. “Asgard protects the nine realms and one of those realms is Midgard,” they ignored the strange looks they were getting from any passerby, “you’re midgardian therefore helping you is simply part of the duty of protecting the nine realms.”

This all seemed to make sense to Peter so if Loki was convinced and thought it all out then he really ought to relax. “Okay.”

“Good!” They passed some guards who looked like they were ready to stop them only for them to look confused.

“What’s up with them?” Peter whispered.

“Oh, I’ve made us invisible for a moment.” Loki shrugged as if wasn’t a big deal. “I can’t hold it very long though so we have to hurry.”

Peter followed along but he couldn’t help but wonder why. He refrained from asking though as his friend looked to be concentrating on keep them invisible. Huh he didn’t feel invisible. Wait, was there a certain way of feeling invisible? Cartoons sure made it seem that way.

They arrived to what looked to be a bedroom, leaving Loki looking relieved. He wiped his brow and grinned at Peter. “We made it!”

“Wow! Is this your room?”

Loki closed the door. “Yes.”

The room’s palette seemed to be mostly green and gold which made Peter wonder if that was his friend’s favorite colors. One thing that there was plenty of in Loki’s room were books.There were books on huge shelves and books stacked on a somewhat messy desk. No wonder Loki was so smart.

“Sorry about the mess,” he said as he sat down at his bed. “I don’t usually have people in my room so consider it an honor.”

Peter set his backpack down. “Really?”

Loki nodded. “I like to keep my room closed, especially to my brother,” he huffed, “he’s lost plenty of my belongings!”

“Dang.”

Loki patted the space beside him so Peter could join him on the bed. He opened his mouth then closed it as if thinking better of it for a moment. Peter waited as he sat comfortably beside him. “Peter,” he licked his lips, “before we left you were upset.”

Peter swallowed as his night started to come back to him. Seeing Loki outside the hospital then getting chased by aliens had been enough to distract his mind from more unpleasant things. Being reminded made his stomach drop, his gaze turned to the carpet. It was very ornate. He wondered how long it took for whoever to make it to get the pattern down. It was awful complicated and-

“Peter,” Loki’s voice was soft. “Something happened...you were in tears when I found you.”

His hands fisted at his jeans.

“My mom was,” his voice tightened. “My mom was sick.”

“Oh.”

Loki didn’t press any further and Peter tried to compose himself.

“I’m sorry,” was all the prince offered and Peter just nodded accepting it.

It was foolhardy to try to reign in his emotions and before he could help himself he was weeping.

Everything had gone by so fast. Why hadn’t he taken her hand? Why couldn’t he at least look at her? He would never see her again and he didn’t even look at her at her last moments. It wasn’t fair. He had left his grandpa and didn’t even tell him. He would have apologize later. He had to. It was the least he could do for his mother. Once it was safe to do so he would.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft touch. He sniffled, looking up from his hands to see Loki patting him on the shoulder. The prince looked uncomfortable but sympathetic nonetheless. He offered a watery smile and the prince took that to return his own strained smile back.

The door to Loki’s room suddenly opened and a beautiful woman entered, her expression concerned as she stood in front of them.

Peter used his sleeve to his face trying to keep any more tears at bay.

“Mother,” Loki said looking a little sheepish. “Hello...are you here to fetch me for supper? I brought a guest. This is Peter.”

Peter’s eyes widened as his brain tried to remember what you did when you were in front of a queen. Quickly, stumbling a little he bowed all while hiccuping an apology.

Loki’s mother just sighed. “Please rise.”

Peter sniffled as he stood up.

The queen looked conflicted before sighing again with a shake of her head. “There will be words,” Loki opened his mouth as if to interrupt but she held out a hand to silence him, “there will be explanations but your father will be present. I will not be swayed if this is some sort of trick.”

Loki pouted. “It isn’t a trick! Tricks are funny! Peter is my friend and I saved his life by bringing him here! This is serious, mother!”

Again she looked concerned, turning to look at the crying boy. “Just come eat. I will ask another spot be made for your guest.”

She left the room and the boys let out a breath.

“...your mom is pretty,” Peter offered.

Her hair was golden and done up in some sort of bun. Her dress had been a warm yellow color that made Peter feel at ease. She definitely had a good mom energy to her.

“Aye,” Loki agreed but he was still pouting, “and scary but I’m glad she saw you first.”

“Why?”

Loki stood up then offered him a handkerchief. “Because having the Allmother at your side is always a benefit.”

\--

After washing up the two boys headed for the dining hall and was met by Loki’s brother, Thor.

“Who’s this?” The other boy asked, eyeing the strange clothing.

Loki smirked. “This is Peter, my new friend.” He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “He’s midgardian and his title is Starlord.”

Thor just continued to scrutinize the midgardian.“Lord of the stars? Impossible and especially for a midgardian.”

Peter felt like he was in school again, some snooty kid making fun of his nickname. “I’m right here.”

Thor laughed. “So you are.”

Loki just huffed. “Ignore him Peter, he’s just jealous.”

“I am not! And I’m especially not jealous you’re in trouble with father! Ha!”

Peter turned to Loki. “In trouble?”

“Don’t bother listening to him. He’s always trying to get me in trouble.”

“He’s lying, Starlord,” Thor said with a shake of his head, “he always lies.”

“Shut up!”

“Try and make me!”

Peter looked between the two boys before tugging Loki along. “C’mon.”

The prince looked annoyed but he followed, gritting his teeth at the sound of Thor’s obnoxious laugh.

Peter leaned in to whisper, “your brother’s a jerk.”

Loki snorted but his mood improved somewhat, until they entered the dining room.

At the head of the table sat a man with an eyepatch dressed in gold. No doubt this was Thor and Loki’s father, Odin. His lone eye watched them enter the room but he remained silent, his expression stoic. Seated to his left was the queen who Loki informed him was named Frigga.

Peter stood to the side and watched the two princes take a seat before awkwardly joining Loki at the last available space.

On the table was a large array of food. A lot of the food looked recognizable to the midgardian if not a bit bigger than what he was used to. The roasted meats were larger than his head!

Peter didn’t touch anything, too nervous to try. Odin’s stare worried him. What if he picked the wrong thing? What if he used the wrong instrument to eat? Was this a test?

Frigga cleared her throat before turning to Peter. “Please eat, dear.”

Loki gave Peter’s arm a pat before putting food on his own plate as if to demonstrate how to go about this. It helped as it made him less anxious. He scooped some potatoes and ham which seemed to make the queen relax.

“Child,” Odin addressed as Peter was taking a sip from his goblet, “what is your name?”

Peter quickly swallowed, way too quickly as the drink went down the wrong tube. He turned away to cough. Wheezing in recovery he answered timidly, “Peter Quill, sir...um your highness, sir.”

Thor laughed at the exchange, food spitting everywhere.

“Thor! You animal!” Loki looked disgusted as he wiped his cheek of Thor’s spittle.

Frigga sighed before reminding Thor of his table manners which earned her a careless apology.

Odin resumed speaking, “Then you are the one who saved my son while he was on Midgard.”

Peter nodded. “Yes sir.”

“I owe him a debt, father,” Loki pipped up. “Aliens arrived to abduct him from his home.”

“So you saw fit to abduct him yourself.”

The two boys frowned.

“Peter, you no doubt have a family who misses you.” Odin didn’t look unkind just stern. “You belong on Midgard.”

“Father-”

“Loki enough.”

The prince pouted.

Peter looked sad. He should’ve known. He didn’t belong here. Truth be told he didn’t mind going back he just didn’t want to get taken by aliens he didn’t know. What if they ate him?

“What about the aliens?” Loki asked. “Are we at least going to guard Peter and make sure he’s safe? I’ll do it! I can conceal us with my magic.”

Odin looked tired while Frigga looked concerned.

“Why would invaders come to take you, Peter?” She asked looking him over.

“I really don’t know, ma’am,” he replied softly. “They-they sounded awful angry. I couldn’t understand them but Loki said none of it was good. He said it wasn’t safe there and I sure didn’t feel safe.”

“You weren’t! They mentioned something about getting paid for taking you!”

“What?”

Thor quirked a brow. “Like a bounty? You have a bounty on your head, Starlord?”

“A bounty?” Peter squeaked. “I never even been to space!

Frigga turned to look at Odin. The two looked engaged in a silent exchange. It lasted for a few minutes while the boys looked on, unsure (except Thor who was busy eating to care).

“Peter, you may stay,” Frigga finally said with a small smile. “You are under our protection.”

Loki grinned, clapping his friend on the back.

“T-Thank you ma’am,” he looked at Odin, “and thank you sir!”

Thor shrugged looking indifferent.

“Now that’s been settled, let’s enjoy the rest of the meal.”

\--

Hours after dinner the day was finally taking its toll on Peter. He wanted so badly to stay up and listen to Loki and Thor’s stories but he kept nodding off. Loki looked just as tired as he yawned between his turns of tale weaving. The warmth by the fireplace didn’t help in warding off sleepiness.

“I think it’s time for all warriors to be in bed,” Frigga said rising from her spot by the fire. “Come now.”

“I could stay up for hours, mother!” Thor claimed with his fists raised.

“I’m sure you could but I ask you don’t.”

“Sleep well my sons,” Odin nodded to them, “and Peter.”

Bidding the king goodnight the boys trailed behind Frigga like ducklings.

The two princes slipped into their bedrooms, leaving Peter with Frigga in the hall. The midgardian was unsure. He had taken a step to follow Loki but realized there wasn’t a place for him to sleep there. Would his stay be like a sleepover? Would he sleep on the floor? He rubbed his eyes.

“Peter you left your bag,” Loki came out to hand it to him. “Don’t lose it or else Thor will claim it as his.”

“He wouldn’t do that, Loki.”

“He would mother, he would.” He shook his head before looking at Peter. “Goodnight, Peter. See you tomorrow.”

Peter gave him a little wave. “Goodnight, Loki.”

Frigga smiled at the exchange. “Come, Peter, I’ll show you to your room.”

“I get a room?”

“Of course, you’re our guest.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

She led him down the hall before opening a door, as if by magic the room lit up.

“Wow!” Peter stepped into the room, looking around in awe. “It’s so big!”

“Do you need anything else, dear?”

Peter shook his head. “No way! This is amazing! Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome,” she said with a little laugh. “Get some rest.”

The queen left, shutting the door on the way out.

Part of him wanted to explore the room but he was too tired. The bed was begging for him to sleep on it. Kicking off his shoes the 8-year-old practically flopped on the large bed. He sighed. The pillows were so soft. It was all it took for sleep to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've written fanfiction. I'm really feeling the whole "oh man am I using this too many times? Is there another way to say this??" But man, I forgot how fun it is. I hope I can keep up this steam. 
> 
> I'm gonna try posting another Quilloki fic later cuz as cute as these kiddos are I wanna post some adults being dorks. 
> 
> Anyway, tell me whatcha think.


	3. A Fulla Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a wake up call, plays tag then gets a checkup from a magical alien doctor lady.

Peter yawned as someone urged him to get out of bed. His sleepy brain took its time remembering everything from yesterday. Once all caught up he had to just sit quietly as his thoughts focused on his mother. He felt so many things but mostly it was sad and remorseful.

He had always been jealous of kids at school. He didn’t like being singled out because he didn’t have a dad so he’d tell everyone David Hasselhoff was his father. He’d show a picture of him and they’d point and laugh then call him a liar. He always figured a busy star of a father was better than no father at all, right? They stopped ripping into him so much once news spread that his mother was really ill. No doubt their parents had told them to be nicer but that just meant they ignored him.  
  
He didn’t know what was worse the jeering or the silence.

Peter hated to admit it but he was kind of jealous of Loki and Thor too. He had watched the family interact and it almost felt like he was intruding. Queen Frigga was so nice and she always seemed to be ready to listen to whatever her sons had to say. King Odin was kind of scary but he seemed to soften when speaking to either son. Peter didn’t have any siblings so even though the two brothers fought their bond was definitely a special one.

He sighed before finally getting up only to pause when he realized he didn’t have a change of clothes or a toothbrush. All he had was his backpack from school and that hardly seemed useful right now.

“Young sir, are you alright?”

Peter turned to the source of the voice. It was an olive skinned woman holding some clothing in her arms. She looked at him in concern when he finally realized she was there.

“Sorry! I’m good!” He felt the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment. He didn’t know who this lady was! Was she also part of the royal family? Shouldn’t he have met her at dinner? “Um sorry again, ma’am but who are you?” He bowed to her a little.

The lady smiled kindly as he raised his head. “I am Fulla, Queen Frigga’s handmaiden.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, ma’am!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Peter.” His surprised expression made her chuckle lightly. “My lady told me all about you, dear.” She set down the sheets she had been holding. “She’s decided that I help you adjust to living here.”

“Oh uh thank you, miss.”

Fulla was thorough with explaining things. She made sure he understood and to repeat things just in case. “I take my duties very seriously, Peter.”

He appreciated her patience because although everything had a really cool ancient magical alien charm to it, some of it seemed like it would be a lot easier done if they were on earth. Like the clothes? Why all the layers? He didn’t ask because he didn’t want to offend Fulla but having to memorize what came first seemed silly. T-shirt and jeans seemed so much simpler.

He did like his new clothes though. He felt like he’d fit in better with Loki this way. It reminded him of what the princes were wearing just a maroon and brown kind of color to it. The boots were funny but not uncomfy. It sort of reminded him of the people dressed up at the renaissance fair. Come to think of it, a lot of the things here and how people spoke was a lot like the renaissance fair. His mother would’ve loved Asgard.

“May I ask?” Fulla took a towel to wipe at his face. “How did you get that bruise?”

Peter swallowed as thoughts of his mother slid back, he reached for the black eye but stopped himself. “Oh, well, some kids weren’t happy I didn’t let them squash Loki with a rock.”

Fulla drew back and stared at him.

“That’s how me and Loki met!” He began to regale her with their tale. He tried to sound like how the brothers had told their stories last night, slipping in fancy words like ‘thus’ and ‘verily’.

“My goodness!”

Peter grinned. “Yeah, it was pretty heroic, right?”

“I agree.” She patted his head. “Don’t let your head get too big though, alright?”

Peter laughed. “Okay!”

Then she took him to the dining hall for breakfast. He tried to memorize how to get there but he was still a bit unsure with navigating the halls. Fulla noticed and she reassured him the best way to figure it out was the sound. “You’ll always hear people so just follow that if you’re ever lost.”

She was right because he heard the dining hall before he saw it.

The table at the dining hall seemed so much longer now that there were various warriors and guards sat at it eating. They were all pretty animated as they spoke among themselves and tore into what was laid out on the table.

“Peter!” Loki sat up and waved him over to where him and his brother were seated.

“Go ahead, dear.” Fulla nodded. “I’ll find you later.”

“Thank you!”

He took a seat with the princes. “Good mornin’!”

Thor bit into some bread. “Sleep well, Starlord?”

“Yeah, like a rock.”

“Rocks don’t sleep.”

“Well, yeah of course not.” He pouted. “It’s um...an expression on earth.”

“Next time just say you slept well so no one is confused.”

Peter scowled, repeating what Thor said mockingly.

Thor glared. “Are you mocking me?”

“ _Are you mocking me?_ ”

“Stop it!”

“ _Stop it!_ ”

Loki looked between the two, unable to hide his laughter after it had bursted out.

Thor looked put out while Peter grinned.

“You’re both ridiculous!”

Thor just huffed before giving Peter a shove then continued his meal. Peter glared as he rubbed his arm but began serving himself some food as well. Loki was still sniggering before he sobered up and ate too.

“So what are you guys doin’ after breakfast?”

“We have classes,” Loki said with a sigh. “Then training.”

“Oh so you guys are, like, homeschooled.”

The brothers exchanged looks. “Is that not how it’s done in midgard?”

“Well, when I go to school it’s like in this place that you gotta stay in for hours with other kids.” He shrugged. “Some kids don’t have to they get homeschooled,” he paused thinking about how at one instance he had asked his mother for that so he could stay home with her. She had just told him no but said he was sweet for wanting to be around her. She insisted being around other kids was good for him. “From what I can tell people who are homeschooled are smarter cuz they always beat schools at spellin’ bees.”

“Spelling bees?”

“Those are contests where people spell things out and whoever is the best at it gets a trophy.”

“A trophy?” Thor looked interested.

“Yeah, like, a golden cup to take home.”

“Wow!”

Loki looked a little impressed at the mention of a golden prize. “All we do is study history then magic.”

“Then we train outside for combat!” Thor supplied.

Peter grinned. “That sounds way better than goin’ to school!”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “If you say so, I suppose the magic bit isn’t too bad.”

“It’s boring,” Thor said setting his fork down. “I hate it.”

“It’s because you’re not good at it, lord of sparkles.”

“Lord of sparkles?”

Thor shook his head. “Don’t listen to Loki, he’s the lord of lies.”

Loki snorted before turning to Peter. “You see, father says he has potential because sometimes when he’s moody dark clouds will form but if he tries to concentrate all he manages are bits of light.”

Peter looked at Thor. “That’s...still amazin’ though.”

Thor looked confused. “It is?”

“Well, I mean, you can control the weather um kind of and shoot light,” he looked at Loki, “and you can turn into things and make things invisible! Like, that’s, that’s amazin’! Both of you!” He grinned. “Can you imagine what you’ll be able to do when you’re all trained up?”

The brothers looked thoughtful then pleased with what he had said.

“I wish I could do magic.” Peter sighed. “Can midgardians do magic?”

Loki frowned. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Perhaps if you had a magical item.” Thor looked thoughtful as he stroked his chin. “That’s the only way I can think of.”

“Well, I ain’t gonna look for one of those.” Peter laughed. “Just bein’ here with amazin’ people is enough for me.”

“You’re much too humble, Peter.” Thor stood up from the table. “You’re a hero! You saved my brother and,” he pointed to the black eye he was sporting, “you seem to be some kind of warrior.”

Peter was taken aback by the praise. Thor and him didn’t seem to be getting along then now he was complimenting him? He looked at Loki who stood up as well.

“It’s true, Peter. Like father tells us all the time, you have potential.”

\--

Fulla came to collect him after he was finished with his breakfast. They bid the brothers goodbye as the two went to attend their studies.

“Don’t worry, dear, they’ll be ready to play once they’re done with their duties.” Fulla patted his head then took him along as she attended her own schedule.

It involved a lot of talking to people for the queen, Peter noticed. A lot of the things went over his head so he wasn’t really listening in on what was exchanged. He just hung out and looked at things while trying not to fidget. It was boring but the handmaiden had been so patient with him so he tried to just keep out of the way. He did wish he had brought his Walkman with him though. 

“You’ve been very good, Peter.” Fulla had taken him to the kitchens. “I’m going to speak with the cooks but I think you deserve a treat for behaving.”

He was asked to wait outside the doors and when she returned she had some sort of pastry in her hand. “This is for you, dear.”

“Wow! Thank you, Miss Fulla!” He held the pastry with a big smile. “It smells good.”

“Take a bite.”

Not only did it smell good it tasted good too.

“This is yummy,” Peter said with his mouthful.

Fulla wrinkled her nose before laughing. “I’m glad you like it.”

\--

Hours later the brothers found him again and Fulla let him go so the three of them could play.

“How was class and stuff?”

“Same as usual.”

Peter didn’t know what the usual was except what he was told at breakfast so he just shrugged.

“Father showed us his vault of treasures,” Thor pipped in. “There were all kinds of relics down there.”

“Whoa a vault of treasures?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, there were many weapons and artifacts from before we were born and even before father was born.”

“Whoa,” Peter said again. “That sounds amazin’.”

“Maybe we’ll show you one day,” Thor said, amused. “Like when I’m king.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I could easily be king too, Thor.”

“I was born first so naturally it is my birthright, Loki.”

“Father said we were both born to be kings!”

“He also said that only one of us could ascend to the throne!”

The two brothers were close, facing each other with their eyes fixed into glares.

Peter frowned as he listened to this exchange. “Wait so only one of you gets to be king? Why can’t you be both kings? Like two pilots in a plane or two captains on a ship!”

The brothers considered his words (though they were unsure of what a ‘plane’ was) before both shook their heads.

“That’s not how it works, Peter.”

“Oh,” Peter looked down, “still that doesn’t seem fair.”

“And thinking about it you won’t have to worry about it! You’re midgardian so you won’t live long enough to see either of us ascend.”

Thor’s words made Peter pause, looking up to stare at the brothers in confusion. “What?”

Loki seemed to realize what his brother had said and looked back at Peter, horrified.

Thor frowned. “Midgardians don’t live as long as asgardians.”

“Oh.”

Loki swallowed. “It’s…” he struggled to come up with something to say. “You might be around a while!” He tried to smile convincingly. “Maybe a hundred years!”

Thor didn’t look convinced and Peter just tried to smile at his friend’s effort. “Thanks...I think.”

An awkward silence fell over them until Thor roughly shoved at Peter’s arm.

“Tag your it!” He yelled before dashing off.

Peter blinked owlishly, exchanging looks with Loki who looked just as bemused before he too took off following his brother.

“Hey! Come back!”

The subject of mortality forgotten the three became occupied with a game of tag. A game that quickly became frustrating when Peter realized that Loki didn’t hesitate in cheating. Loki didn’t let either him or Thor touch him and if they managed it was always an illusion. Peter and Thor were stubborn boys but eventually they grew tired of Loki escaping them.

The two sat in the courtyard, panting when Loki reappeared wearing an annoying grin.

“Given up?”

The tired boys looked at each other, silently coming to an agreement as they both grabbed Loki by the arm and pulled him down with a yell.

“Hey!”

They grinned in satisfaction at finally catching the other boy.

Collectively sighing the three relaxed. “What now?”

\--

Eir was minding her own business when she found three boys at her door. It wasn’t uncommon to see the young princes asking for help. The other boy with them must have been the one Fulla told her about.

She sighed softly to herself. Boys would be boys but she really wasn’t expecting to see one of them bleeding from a stab wound. They had been doing so well this month in staying out of her healing room too. Oh well. Her “days-that-the-princes-haven’t-hurt-one-another” tally would have to start over.

She merely sighed again as she pulled Thor aside to heal him, listening to a teary explanation: something about Loki turning into a snake and then tricking Thor to admire him only to transform back then stab him after exclaiming, “mleh it’s me!”.

The poor boy kept throwing ugly glances at his brother all the while.

“It wasn’t fatal! Stop being such a baby.”

Thor just looked away still angry with him.

Once patched up she let the prince go.

“Thank you Lady Eir!” He quickly ran off threatening to tell the queen while Loki chased after him.

She asked the other boy to stay so she could tend to his black eye.

“Oh that’s okay, ma’am it don’t hurt too bad.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t but I’d feel better if I took care of it.” She patted the little examination table Thor had occupied earlier. “While I’m at it we’ll give you a little check up and make sure you won’t fall ill to anything borne from this realm.”

That seemed to get him moving as he took a seat.

She performed her usual scans only to pause. There was something strange being picked up, like an energy unlike any she had seen, in his nervous system. She moved over the area again just to be sure it wasn’t a fluke but saw it again. She looked at the boy carefully, he seemed distracted by her movements probably in awe by the magic she was performing.

“Is everythin’ okay, ma’am?”

“I believe so but I just want to be doubly sure.” She moved him to lay on the soul forge. “Just relax, dear.”

The readings were the same just a strange vision of energy she couldn’t place. It didn’t seem to be hurting the boy nor acting like something that shouldn’t be there. She would have to discuss this with the Allfather, maybe he would know. Making a small recording of what she found she returned to examining the rest of the boy. Nothing else strange came up. Aside from that irregular find he was a healthy midgardian boy no longer marred by a bruise on his eye.

“You’re good to go.”

He stood up. “Sorry didn’t introduce myself earlier, I’m Peter Quill and um thank you for givin’ me a check-up, ma’am.”

“I am Eir and it is no trouble, Peter Quill.” She clasped her hands together. “If you ever feel unwell come see me and I will try to help.”

He smiled before looking conflicted. “Um ma’am?”

“Yes?”

He bit his lip. “D’you know how long I got to live?”

That certainly took her by surprise. “I beg pardon?”

“Well, my…” he took a sharp breath before continuing, “my mom was really sick and-and um doctors would give her check ups and tell her how long she had so I mean, you’re a doctor too but you’re a magic one so um...d’you know how long I got to live?”

She felt sorry for the boy. Illness still took hold of asgardians all the same but their magic combated many afflictions. Midgardians didn’t have that advantage. “You’re not sick, Peter. You’re very healthy.”

He tried to smile. “Thank you but um...Thor was sayin’ midgardians don’t live very long so I was hopin’ you’d know when I would croak.”

She took a moment to think. Thor wasn’t wrong of course but the way Peter's nervous system looked she wasn’t so sure anymore. He could outlive a regular midgardian depending on what she found out. “Well, I can’t quite pinpoint an exact estimate but trust me when I say that you’re going to live a long time.”

Eir hoped that put the boy’s mind at ease. He was far too young to be thinking about his death. Children should be worried about play not dying.

He looked unsure but nodded. “Okay, doc.”

Once he left she took the opportunity to look at the recorded reading once more before asking to speak with the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay um bear with me. I went a weird route with Fulla cuz she's in the comics but she's known as Volla and has a completely different role involving prophetic powers and ragnorak and I just didn't want to touch it. I'm not creative enough.
> 
> Also I just wanted the silly pun with her name, sorry. 
> 
> I feel bad because Norse mythology makes my head spin which is so goofy cuz I love mythology in the most basic way but as soon as I try to do more research it's kind of overwhelming LOL. 
> 
> So just gonna stick with Fulla cuz I've grown attached. It's not like the MCU is super faithful to Norse mythology or the comics LOL. I'm here to have fun and write self-indulgent crack not an epic.
> 
> Eir appears in TDW but she doesn't have a lot of lines so I hope I did her justice-ish. 
> 
> Anyway! Tell me whatcha think and thank you for reading!


	4. Touch basse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the not-so-warriors-three and the not-quite-lady Sif. Other stuff happens too. Sorta kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing is weird and I feel like I say certain things too much but hey!!! I'm happy to update! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please excuse my mistakes.

Ever since that day his brother blurted out Peter’s limited lifespan Loki found his friend very subdued. He hadn’t known Peter long but he felt this quiet was wrong. Sure, he was shy or quiet around any of the adults but that was different. That behavior was something like an instinct most children had when they were unsure with where they stood in the world. The boy he met on midgard was begging to just burst in energy, while this one wanted to stay silent and unnoticed.

Loki wanted to help get his mind off whatever troubled him.

He patiently tried teaching him how to read runes, thinking maybe a good book would help. Reading books always helped him ease present worries. Peter, bless him, was still not quite efficient to read books. A part of him wondered if there was a spell to speed up the process or something to help make the midgardian absorb the information better? Maybe not. He wasn’t that good at magic yet and he didn’t want to do more harm than good. He’d ask his mother later maybe she had a better idea.

The prince sighed as he laid on his bed, waiting for sleep to claim him. Dully he noticed the thud of thunder and rain outside his window. He was tempted to wake Thor up to tease him about the storm. He weighed the pros and cons only to pause at the sound of a soft knock at his door. He stood up to answer it and was surprised to see Peter.

“Hey, Loki,” he whispered, holding a sheet over his head.

“Peter.”

“Can I sleep with you?” he looked unsure. “Sorry I just-the batteries to my walkman died and um…” he trailed off to mumbling something about difficulty sleeping due to the storm.

He moved aside so his friend could come inside, he closed the door once he was. “Your music device perished?” That was too bad. It was a lovely gadget and he liked some of the songs it played.

“I tried really hard to save the batteries I had but it wasn’t enough.” He avoided looking at Loki. “It was all I had left of her and-” he whimpered, eyes shiny with unshed tears as he looked at him. “What if I forget all her songs, Loki?”

He doubted it was possible. Peter sang those songs so much and knew the lyrics backwards and forwards. The tunes were hummed at least daily! He bet if he could somehow use those songs to teach him runes he’d be something of a prodigy. That was an idea to try later.

The prince shook his head before he crossed over to give his friend a small cautious embrace. “I’ll find a spell,” he paused when he felt Peter return the hug. “Perhaps I can power your walkman for you.”

Peter didn’t reply just held him tighter.

“Come, let’s lay down.”

The two moved to lay on his bed.

“Loki?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

He hummed in reply.

Eventually the storm lulled the two to sleep.

\---

Days later after lessons, Peter followed the princes to the courtyard. Thor was excited because his friends were there to play. Loki looked annoyed while Peter was a little nervous.

“How come I haven’t seen these guys before?” Peter asked.

“They’re busy with their own duties and work,” Loki explained. “Hogun for example, he helps his family who are merchants.”

Thor grinned as they rounded the corner before dashing to meet his friends.

Four kids waiting by the fountain stood at attention before all of them cheered in reunion.

“So good to see you, Thor!”

Loki cleared his throat once they were near.

“Oh, hello Loki.” One of the boys smirked.

The prince rolled his eyes. “Fandral.”

The girl among them zeroed in on Peter. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Peter,” Thor replied before the midgardian could open his mouth. “He’s Loki’s friend.”

“Loki can make friends?” the bigger boy asked before laughing.

Peter frowned. “The heck that’s supposed to mean?”

Fandral looked amused. “Don’t be offended, Beter, was it? Loki’s just...well, Loki.”

“It’s _Peter_ and good job you did offend me.” He crossed his arms. “Loki’s awesome and the coolest.”

Loki looked on, blinking not used to this.

“Coolest?”

Thor laughed. “Don’t mind, Peter,” he leaned in closer to Fandral. “He’s midgardian he says a lot of strange things.”

“What’s a midgardian doing here?”

Thor began to fill his friends in so Loki took that moment to ask Peter what he meant by “coolest”.

“On earth that means good,” Peter explained. “Bein’ cool is just another way of sayin’ awesome and stuff.”

“What about the opposite of warm?”

“Well, yeah it still means that but it can mean other stuff too.”

Loki looked unsure but eventually smiled. “So I’m the most awesome.”

“One of ‘em!” He clapped the prince’s back. “The other is me.”

Loki laughed. “Of course I only befriend the coolest.”

Peter grinned. “Now you’re gettin’ it.”

\---

Thor’s friends were a rowdy bunch. Well, all but one but Hogun didn’t seem to discourage the rowdiness. He mostly just looked on in silence and when he did speak up it was short and to the point.

“Are we going to play or what?”

“Oh yes! What shall we play?” Thor asked excitedly. “Can we play Valkyries again?”

Fandral just sighed. “You’re hopeless, Thor.”

“What? Valkyries are amazing!”

“I don’t disagree there.” Sif shook her head but she was smiling, “but let’s play something else for once?”

Volstagg looked at Peter. “Any ideas, Midgardian? What kind of games do they play in your realm?”

Peter blinked, surprised he was being asked. “Oh um well, depends on whatcha wanna play…”

“Suggest things!”

Peter looked at Loki who just smiled at him encouragingly.

He began listing playground games he knew that didn’t require playground equipment. “Do you um have kickballs here in Asgard?”

“Will this do?” Sif held a ball but it was different from any Peter was familiar with. It sort of reminded him of a volleyball with the hexagon-shaped metal plates covering its surface. All he knew was he definitely didn’t want to get hit with that thing.

Thor took the ball with a grin. “Let’s play basse!”

“Oh yes!” Fandral put his hands on his hips before looking over at Loki and Peter. “Which one of you will keep score?”

Before Loki could open his mouth Thor elected him to keep score.

“It will keep things fair, don’t you think brother?”

Loki rolled his eyes, turning to Peter. “He’s just afraid I’ll beat him.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Loki.” Fandral shared a laugh with the others before patting Peter on the back. “I’ll take pity on you, Beter! I’ll teach you how to play.”

“It’s _Peter!_ ”

“Hm I like _Beter_ better.”

Peter glared but was ignored as the slim blonde began explaining how to play basse. It was a weird game of soccer or keep away from what Peter could understand. Each player had a spot to protect from the basse which was the ball. They could protect the area with any body part except the hands. There was a number of times their area could get hit before they were eliminated then once two players were left it was sudden death. Whoever hit the player’s base first won.

“The best way to learn is to play of course.” Fandral smiled. “Don’t worry we won’t bruise you too much.”

Peter huffed. “Gee thanks.”

“No trouble at all, Beter.”

“It’s Peter!”

Sif rolled her eyes. “Enough! Time to pick your region to protect.”

Peter looked around the courtyard before pointing at tile on the ground. “There.”

“Very well.”

The Asgardians had it out for him as they saw him as an easy target. He already had two negative points so gave up trying to hit his opponents’ regions. Peter’s body was sore but he was trying not to show that the hits bothered him. He wanted to show them he wasn’t totally weak. His strategy was for the five of them to get bored then move on to eliminate each other then maybe he could catch up. He just had to keep up the defense.

Loki stood from the sidelines cheering him on despite the fact he was one point away from being eliminated. Peter appreciated his friend’s cheering though.

“Peter watch out!”

Whoops.

The basse hit him right on the torso knocking him down to the ground. The basse rolled off him and hit his piece of tile almost deliberately. Dang it.

“Beter’s out!” Fandral called before running to protect his region.

Loki ran to his friend’s side. “Peter! Are you alright?”

Peter groaned as he curled up into a ball.

\--

Once Lady Eir healed him the only thing that was left wounded was his pride.

The two boys walked out of the healing room towards Loki’s bedroom. They had no intention of returning to the courtyard to rejoin Thor and his friends. One of the good things about being friends with Loki? He didn’t seem above not wanting to get hurt.

“Did you like any of them?” Loki asked as he opened his door for them.

“Who? The other kids?”

“Of course.”

Peter shrugged. “They were okay.” Sif was probably the best out of the bunch but it felt weird mentioning it so he didn’t.

“Not as cold as me?”

Peter snorted. “Nope! Not as _cool_ as you, buddy.” He grinned. “You’re the coolest and the only one I wanna hang with.”

Loki smiled, pleased. “Good.”

Peter flopped on his bed. “For a long time my only best friend was my momma but I think you’re my best friend now, Loki.”

The prince paused for a moment. “Really?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah and that’s amazin’...I got a magical alien space prince for a best friend.” He grinned at the thought. “Everyone on earth would be jealous.”

Loki joined his side and sighed. “That is quite the honor.”

“Good.” He glanced at him. “Am I your best friend?”

The other boy looked back before nodding. “My best midgardian friend.”

They shared a laugh.

“Wanna try learning runes again?”

“Yeah okay.”

“Trust me, Peter Quill, you’ll be reading books in no time.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah I trust you, your highness.”

Loki snorted. “Come now.”

\---

In time Loki’s hard work paid off. Peter could finally read runes. His reading comprehension wasn’t the most advanced but at least had an idea of what he was reading. Fulla gave him some simple reading material that kept him occupied when she couldn’t take him on errands.

The books were a nice distraction from his Walkman’s lack of power.

He sighed as he set aside the book he was reading so he could pick up the blue tape player up. He held the rectangle in his hands and sighed before humming “Hooked on a Feeling” to himself.

“ _Blue Swede, 1973_ ,” he heard his mother’s voice in his head. She would laugh and tell him how silly she was to remember those little details. “ _When I first heard it I couldn’t help but dance_.”

Peter whimpered as he could see her in their old home dancing, healthy with a head full of beautiful long hair.

Fighting tears he put the player away.

He missed her so much. He wished they were here together. She would’ve loved learning how to read runes or watching the warriors spar with him. He bet Miss Fulla or Miss Frigga would’ve gotten along with her famously.

“It’s not fair,” he uttered sadly with a sniffle. “I miss you, momma…”

He wiped at his eyes while swallowing thickly before whispering lyrics to himself. He knew his mother wouldn’t want him to be sad. It was tough because he missed her and earth and his grandfather so much. Asgard was his home now and while he didn’t fit in when it came to physical prowess or magic or anything like that he felt determination. He would find a way to fit in.

Feeling resolved Peter let himself cry.

\---

The clang of swords were almost deafening as Peter watched warriors spar.

Men and women moved about skillfully in the space. There was no exchange of words, mostly yells and cries as they trained. It was like watching a cool action movie scene but less intense and less explosions, Peter thought.

In his quiet wonder he didn’t notice someone behind him.

“They’re fun watch.”

Peter nearly jumped as he looked behind him.

Odin merely smiled before standing next to him.

“Good afternoon, your majesty-err sir!” He was sure Odin tolerated him just fine but boy was the old king intimidating, especially when he was by himself.

“At ease, boy.” The king just looked on at the training. “Learning anything, Peter?”

Peter relaxed somewhat. “Yessir!”

“Share with me.”

Peter fiddled with his sleeves a little. “Well, um, I noticed that it’s easier to just move back than it is to block with the shield or with the sword.”

“Very good.” The king nodded, pleased by the answer. “One should know when to block or parry but never forget leaving is also an option.”

Peter frowned. “Even in a real fight, sir?”

“Especially in a real fight.”

“But ain’t that like...um...y’know cowardly?” He asked nervously.

He was used to the hero never backing down! The hero persists even when the fight was dangerous or even impossible to win. They kept fighting and never ran because who was gonna save the day? At least that's how it worked in movies and stuff.

Odin chuckled softly. “Dear boy, running isn’t something to be ashamed of as it sometimes determines whether you fight another day, another chance to overcome.”

Peter looked unsure. “If you say so sir...er um your highness.”

“It’s a hard lesson to learn, Peter.” He sighed. “We all learn sooner or later.”

He studied the king and for a moment he wasn’t the strict father or stoic king he tried to avoid but a tired man. It sort of reminded him of his grandpa. Sometimes he had a sad look to him whenever he visited his mother. Just something in the way their eyes looked, like they weren’t quite focused on what was present to them.

“I am impressed you picked up on their movements.” Odin’s lone eye seemed to twinkle. “You’re very observant.”

Peter felt his face heat up at the compliment. “Thank you, Mister Odin, sir.”

“Loki is lucky to have a friend who is good at watching over things.” He held his hands behind his back, smiling slightly. “It’s always good to have an extra pair of eyes.”

Peter felt himself fidget. Part of him wanted to laugh about the comment about eyes but he shoved it down. That was probably a comment that would land him in the dungeon or something. “I wish I could always watch but I probably won’t live as long as y’all do.”

It still bothered him. His dang lifespan. What if it was cut even shorter if he got sick like his mom? He bit his lip at that thought.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

Peter blinked in surprise before he tilted his head. “Why not?”

Odin looked at him. “You’re only half midgardian.”

“H-huh?”

The king looked amused. “Lady Eir showed me images from the soul forge when it examined you.”

Peter still looked confused, not sure what that had to do with anything. Sure, she looked a bit surprised when she gave him his check up but was that really something worth showing the king? It all just looked like weird but pretty wisps of glitter to him.

“You’re not completely midgardian,” he said again before continuing, “We believe you’re half something else from your father’s side.”

His father’s side? Wait…

_Your father was an angel, Peter. He was made of pure light and he came to me from the very stars. One day he’ll come back for us…_

He stared at the king. “I’m not half angel, right?”

Odin shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Then...what am I?”

The king studied him a moment before looking away. “I wish I had answers but I do not.”

Peter frowned.

“Just know you’re safe here, Peter Quill,” he paused to glance at him again, “and you’re more than what meets the eye.”

A bit of a smile tugged at Peter’s mouth but he couldn’t quite appreciate his wording. He still felt uncertain. “Um thanks, sir.”

“Aye.”

The two looked back at the sparring warriors.

“Father?”

“Father!”

“Hello Peter!”

They turned to see the two princes running over to them.

The king greeted them both, doting in his own way, with a pat on each head. “Hello my sons!”

Peter waved at them before backing away, he’d let them be. He had a lot to ruminate on. “I’ll see y’all at dinner.” He gave a little bow before ducking out of there.

All this time his mother’s talks about his father were chalked up as “tumor talk”. She wasn’t delusional. She had been telling the truth.

“I’m half alien,” Peter mumbled once he reached his bedroom. “Holycrap.”

The question remained...what kind of alien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'happy I got to include Thor and his little friends. I miss them. Sad they're dead in canon. ):
> 
> Anyway! I hope I can do some time skips here soon. Get some tweens up in here then teens then who knows.
> 
> Also yeah basse isn't pronounced like "base" but just having fun with my silly chapter titles.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and please lemme know whatcha think.


	5. Lil charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Heimdall and walks along the rainbow bridge then joins the princes in a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while. I have issues with tenses and editing gets super dumb. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

When Peter first meets Heimdall he can’t help but stare at the tall figure’s beautiful golden eyes. He had never come across eyes that color. He’s seen brown and when they hit the right light they look almost honeyed but not actually gold. They were mesmerizing.

Loki nudges him to stop staring and he quickly apologizes for his rudeness.

Thankfully, Heimdall doesn’t even mention it as he entertains them with stories. Peter figures he can’t be too offended as he smiles in his direction every now and then.

Thor is the most energized by his words, throwing punches to the air as if he was there in those battles his elder described. Loki tells him off a few times muttering, “I’m trying to listen, Thor, you oaf!”

Hearing warriors talk about their exploits never got old for Peter. He didn’t mind it when his grandpa told his war stories but Asgardian ones were a different league. These were battles fought with swords and fantastical lands and beasts he can only imagine. Knowing that these were true still blew his mind at times but then again, he couldn’t deny it. After all, outside Heimdall’s observatory was the rainbow bridge and under it was water falling off the edge of the world.

What.

“That is how the Allfather won favor with Vanaheim,” Heimdall finished. The man took a breath then closed his eyes for a moment. “It remains peaceful today.”

Thor grinned. “Because father is a great warrior and king!”

“And smart,” Loki added.

Peter smiled, agreeing with those sentiments. “You sure seen a lot Mister Heimdall, sir.”

Heimdall nodded. “Indeed.”

“Do you ever get bored all by yourself just watchin’ stuff, sir?” Peter felt like he would totally get bored but then again he didn’t have cool eyes that saw all kinds of far away stuff.

“Not at all.” The gatekeeper readjusted his grip on his blade. “It is a great honor serving my people this way.”

“You’re amazing Heimdall!” Thor cheered. “Asgard is fortunate to have you at its side.”

Their elder chuckled, smiling kindly. “Thank you.”

“So this is where you three ran off to,” a voice said. “You need to stop bothering poor Heimdall.”

The boys turned to see the queen they ran over to greet her.

“But mother! Heimdall tells the best stories!” Thor tried to tug on her dress only to find himself clutching nothing but the air.

“I am not really there, dear.” The illusion of Frigga looked amused as Thor continued to try and touch her. “Please, return home.”

Her form shimmered away once she heard their reluctant promise to return to the palace.

“Goodbye, Heimdall thank you for your time.”

The gatekeeper nodded to them as they departed. “Stop by again soon, boys.”

\--

The walk along the bridge took time.

At first a race was announced but Thor was too excited because in his excitement he sent out jolts of electricity. Unfortunately, Peter and Loki being beside him were hit, the two of them nearly falling close to the edge. Both were too shocked to even register they were on the ground.

Thor helped them, profusely apologizing while also trying to laugh it off. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! Honest!”

Needless to say neither boy was amused and the idea of a race was dropped.

Loki frowned as Peter paused still shaking slightly from the jolt. It had already worn off on him but Peter still seemed to be affected.

“M’fine,” he mumbled when he noticed both brothers looking at him in worry. “Jus’a lil...buzzy.”

“You’re such a disaster, Thor,” Loki hissed to his brother. “One day you’ll kill us all.”

His words seemed to sting as Thor frowned at him. “No I won’t.”

“Then learn how to control your stupid powers.”

“They’re not stupid!”

“Peter and I could’ve died!”

Thor just shook his head, his strides faster as if he was trying to run from the conversation. “It was an accident! You’re just jealous of my powers!”

“Hmph!” Loki crossed his arms. “He’s so stupid.”

Peter sighed he wasn’t up for another Odinson fight.

“What? Don’t you agree?”

“Well, yeah I just, I don’t feel good and I know he doesn’t either so...can we just drop it?” Peter usually wouldn’t mind egging the conflict on but right now he felt strangely nauseous.

“Well, I don’t want to drop it! He was trying to make a joke of us almost falling off the bridge.” Loki knew his brother would never really hurt anyone but the possibility of falling off had scared him. “You’re still shaking, Peter.”

“It’ll go away.” He hoped so anyway.

“We’ll see Lady Eir when we return home.”

Peter sighed. “No, I don’t wanna bother her again.”

He felt guilty seeing her all the time yet he knew he couldn’t help it. Despite learning he was half something else he was still fragile as any human could be. Anytime he tried playing with the other kids he was usually bound for a visit to the healing room right after.

“But-”

Peter tried walking faster to join Thor. “I’ll be fine, Loki, I just need to lay down.”

Loki huffed in annoyance. “Well, if you suddenly find yourself ill it’s your fault not mine!”

He watched the two get ahead of him and sneered.

This was all Thor’s fault.

\--

Peter flopped on his bed before curling up beneath his blankets. He had neglected to take off his boots but found he didn’t have the energy to kick them off. He felt so strange.

When the three of them arrived back to the palace they had all went their separate ways. The brothers were still upset with one another and Peter just wanted to lay down. Sleeping usually helped when he didn’t feel right.

He sighed as the nauseous feeling passed.

“Told ‘im laying down would fix it,” he mumbled to himself.

Peter turned to face his other side and in doing so he found himself eyeing his Walkman. Why weren’t there batteries in Asgard? Loki was still looking up ways to help him but part of him felt like it was fruitless. Maybe he should ask Thor to zap it and maybe it would power up.

Nah he’d probably blow it up.

He sighed again as he still felt oddly tired so he closed his eyes to rest.

“I just wanna listen to mom’s music again,” he thought sadly before sleep claimed him.

When he woke up again he could feel a cool palm against his forehead and he smiles at the feeling.

“You’re burning up, dear.”

He mumbles that he’s fine as he presses into the cool feeling.

There’s a pause and voice sounds softer. “You sound just like him.”

Like who?

He blinks his eyes open and sees Fulla looking over him with a sad faraway expression.

“Miss Fulla?” He mumbles.

“Rest, Peter, I’ll bring you something to eat later and if this fever doesn’t break we’re taking you to Eir’s.”

There’s no room to argue so Peter instead reaches for his Walkman. He  
knows it won’t work but he can just imagine. The headphones on comfortably he curls up once again. Out of habit he plays with the buttons and hears the familiar sounds of the tape playing then music but it had to be a dream. He yawned as the middle of _Moonage Daydream_ played.

\--

The next time he wakes Loki’s at his side.

“Mm...Loki?”

His friend is still dressed in his pajamas with his hair slightly messy as he fidgeted with one of his wrists.

“I was worried about you so I couldn’t sleep well.” He looked like he was annoyed to admit it. “Fulla said you have a fever.”

“Guess so…” Huh he could swear he could hear a song playing. “But I think I’m okay.” He glanced out at the window and could see the sky lighting up slightly. Not quite dawn yet.

His friend tilted his head. “I thought your device couldn’t play music anymore.”

Peter blinked and became aware that he didn’t dream putting on his headphones before sleeping again. “Oh, yeah, the batteries are dead but sometimes I pretend it still works,” he paused as he could hear _Hooked on a Feeling_ clearly. He took the headphones off then turned the volume up on the Walkman.

_I-I-I’m hooked on a feeling-_

“HOLY SMOKES!” He grinned at Loki. “It works!”

Loki stared. “How?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care! It works!” He held the Walkman tight in his hands feeling so happy. “I don’t have to worry about forgetting.”

“May I?” Loki held his hands out to him.

Reluctantly he handed the player for him to look at. Turning over and around he pointed at the panel to where the batteries are housed. Carefully, the prince removed the cover to see the old batteries.

“They’re warm.”

“That usually means they’re workin’.”

“I see.” Loki replaced the cover before handing the Walkman back to Peter. “I still don’t understand but I’m glad you can still use it.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah me too.”

He thumbed over the rectangle, letting the music wash over him.

“Peter?”

He let out a yawn before moving to make room on his bed then patting the space beside him. Loki looked confused but he didn’t ask just climbed in bed with him. “You’d better not get me sick.”

He yawned again as he set the tape player somewhere safe, lowering the volume but letting it continue to play. “I won’t.”

They’re quiet for a moment.

“You won’t leave me will you, Peter?”

Where would he even go? This was his room. He didn’t question it though. Loki was just kinda weird sometimes. Peter didn’t mind because he knew he was kinda weird too. That’s how it worked didn’t it?

“Nope.” He glanced at the other boy who looked like he wanted to say more.

“Good.”

“Mmmhmm.” He cuddled enjoying the closeness between them.

“Well, be more careful when you walk beside Thor...especially on the bridge to the bifrost.”

“Okay.”

“And maybe the two of us don’t always have to play with Thor and his friends.”

He didn’t mind Thor on his own but when his friends got added to the mix (aside from Sif) he got super way more obnoxious than normal. He could only take so much of the thunderhead being dumb.

He shrugged. “‘Kay but don’t say you’re bored when it’s just us.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “We’ll prank them. It’s more fun.”

Peter giggled. “Yeah okay.”

They had pranked them before and it had to be one of the most satisfying feelings in the world. He wish he had a camera because Fandral with glitter all over him was one of the best things ever.

“That’s better,” Loki laughed. “I was worried you had developed a fondness for Thor.”

“Me? No way.” Peter could help but snort. “Besides, you and me are friends first always.”

His friend sighed, getting comfortable. “I like that.”

“Good cuz that’s how it’ll,” he yawned then closed his eyes before finishing in a mumble, “be forever and stuff cuz we’re best friends.”

“Aye.”

They’re quiet again and all they can hear is the tape play. Peter dozes off immediately and Loki can’t help but watch before he too succumbs to sleep.

\--

The Walkman continues to be a mystery but Peter is just happy it plays and seems to be holding some kind of charge.

“You sure you didn’t do any magic on it?” Peter asked Loki as the princes head out to their combat training.

“You know if he did he wouldn’t be shutting up about it,” Thor pointed out.

Loki threw his brother a dirty look. “As I’ve said before, no, I have not enchanted your device.”

Peter looked at the player thoughtfully.

Thor sighed, tired of the conversation. “Just be glad it works and don’t question it.”

“I guess you’re right.” He shrugged before putting away the player in a satchel Fulla had gifted him. “What’re you guys learnin’ today?”

“Archery.”

“Oh! Like bow and arrows!”

Loki nodded. “I think it might prefer it over swords.”

“So you can be away from combat as usual.”

Loki looked annoyed. “Better in the distance than up close and brutalized.”

“Sure sure, brother.”

The two continued to snipe at one another until Loki drew a dagger ready to stab Thor. “I DON’T MIND BEING UP CLOSE FOR THIS!”

“Aww dude c’mon we just got to the training grounds,” Peter pointed out, making the prince pause. With a huff he put his dagger away while Thor just gave him an angry flummoxed look.

Moving pass their little tiff the brothers listened to their instructor and began learning how to shoot arrows. Peter watched in interest, noting how they were going about holding their bows. They both took a shot and neither quite hit the target the first time.

“Ha mine is closer!”

“Hardly!”

The instructor rolled their eyes before getting the boys to focus again. They go over what’s done wrong and the brothers adjust their technique so they can wield better results.

“Now who’s closer?”

“Lucky shot, brother.”

As the lesson continued the princes managed about an even number of targets shot. The instructor is pleased with the results then asks them to continue practicing while he gets more targets set up.

“Want to try, Starlord?” Thor asked glancing at their audience after the instructor leaves.

“Sure!” Peter practically jumps at the chance.

Eagerly he takes Thor’s bow and tries to hold it like how he saw them use it. “Like this right?”

“Yes now aim and shoot!”

He misses, having not put enough force in his pull.

“Try again, Peter!”

He puts a little more oomph into it but a bit too much because the arrow sails over the target.

“You’re aiming too high.”

Peter let out a huff before handing the bow back to Thor. “Maybe archery ain’t my thing.”

He was really hoping it could be. He liked play sword fighting with the brothers but once they applied their lessons he was always discouraged at how they’d easily sweep the floor with him. Peter didn’t even want to touch the hand to hand combat stuff.

“You tried twice?” The instructor had returned and they didn’t notice. “You simply need to practice more before deciding whether something is for you or not.”

Peter bit his lip, unsure. “Can I learn with them?”

The instructor nodded. “I don’t see why not,” he smiled, his teeth somewhat jagged. “I am Ullr and I never turn down those willing to learn.”

“I’m Peter Quill and um...thanks.”

“Let me get you a bow and some arrows then.”

Ullr was slight build of a man with brown hair but Peter wasn’t fooled by his size. He was probably some super impressive guy if he was teaching royalty how to fight and stuff.

“He probably fought a lot of cool battles,” Peter reasoned to himself.

The three of them took it from the top, gaining confidence with each target shot. Peter grinned as he got at least two shots super close to the bullseye. Once he was satisfied with how they were shooting Ullr began moving the targets with magic.

“Try to hit two or more targets and that will be the end of today’s lesson.”

The three pupils began moving around having a hard time notching their bows while mobile. Ullr didn’t offer any advice just watched them frantically try shooting the moving targets. In the end Loki was the first to end his lesson.

He grinned victoriously which just fueled his brother to stubbornly try to outdo him.

“You’ve already hit two targets, Thor.”

“I want to hit three!” The prince sneered as he ran to one side.

Peter managed to hit his last target before standing beside Loki.

“You did well, Peter.”

“Thanks, dude.” He smiled.

He felt good. It was nice to somewhat okay at something for once. He wasn't totally behind like everything else. His palms tingled and his arms were kind of sore but he didn’t have to go see Lady Eir. Another plus!

“Maybe archery could be my thing.”

Ullr smiled at him. “You all have the makings of great archers.”

Thor let out a yell as he finally hit a third target. “HA! TAKE THAT LOKI!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Whatever Thor.”

Peter shook his head. “Yeah, let’s go ya weenie!”

“I am not a weenie!”

Ullr looked confused. “What’s a weenie?”

“Thor is.”

“Enough!”

Loki and Peter just giggled to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ullr is a minor god and I didn't really do much research. I just know that there isn't a lot known about him except he is Sif's son and Thor's stepson? Lol not sure if he's in the comics so I just kinda did my own thing. According to my source he is a god of archery and other various battle stuff so I figure why not give the kids an instructor? Idk I overthink a lot over tiny details lol. 
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading. Tell me whatcha think. (:

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak and I really like Peter/Loki and sometimes when you run out of things to read you gotta start making content too. I just really love this crack pairing but won't really get into the pairing bits for a while lol. Till then it's just friendship because as much as I love romance I also love me some friendship. Anyway, tell me whatcha think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
